


Suck You Dry

by gqmfacacia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beta Twins, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Were Twins, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Isaac thought things were settling down in Beacon Hills, strange disappearances linked to a local hot spot mean that his wolf pack will be hunting. Unfortunately, this means involving Danny and using his unique skills in figuring out what is happening. As the mystery deepens so does the bond between Isaac and Danny but old fears threaten to end their relationship just as it's beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott thought that Hunters were bad but they had nothing on Social Service Workers. She may have been a 5'3, 150 lbs human but the way she stared Scott down; it was like she could see the secrets in his soul. Her papers were next to her on the love seat and Scott wondered what was in them. What did they say about his mom? His knee began to bounce nervously and his mom placed a gentle hand on it, throwing him and Ms. Miller an anxious smile.

"I have some additional questions concerning Scott's academic performance." Ms. Miller began. “Principal Argent noted in your son's permanent record some startling claims of aggressive and anti-social behavior; lack of respect for authority and . . . sexual deviancy?"

Scott looked at Ms. Miller in shock. "I don't know - I mean..."

"Don't worry, Scott.” Ms. Miller interrupted. “Since Mr. Argent has gone missing and questions are being raised about his education credentials, I've decided not to put too much stock into his claims."

"Thank you," Mom said, relieved.

"But," Ms. Miller continued. "That doesn't explain away Scott's grades. As of his last report card, you are in danger of repeating the 10th grade."

"I was going through some stuff . . . typical teenage stuff," Scott tried to explain.

"First girlfriend," his mom added.

"Yeah," Scott continued. "I started slacking off and cutting classes. But, I stopped. I've done some makeup work and I am confident I will be passing next report card."

"That is in line with the letters I got from your teachers. Now Ms. McCall, you work as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial, yes?"

“That’s right. I work swing shift from 5pm – 1am, typically.” she answered. “Scott is friends with the sheriff’s son and so he will usually drive by the house during his shift to make sure everything’s okay.”

“Yes,” Ms. Miller said. “I have the reference letter he wrote on your behalf. Everything seems to be in order. I just need to speak with the boy privately.”

Scott sighed and looked at his mom. 

“I’ll go get him,” he said, standing. Scott walked over to the front door and out onto the porch where Isaac was waiting.

“What’d she say? Can I stay?” he asked, nervously.

“ Didn't you hear her?” Scott laughed. “She wants to talk to you.”

“I wasn't even paying attention. I was …”

“It’s okay to be nervous, but Ms. Miller seems nice. She just wants to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Isaac responded, standing up and wiping his hands on his thighs.

The two walked into the house and Isaac looked around the living room for the Social Worker.

“She’s in the kitchen, Isaac.” Mom said. “She wanted to make sure you had privacy.”

“Not like Scott couldn't listen in.” Isaac said, smiling nervously and walked into the kitchen.

“Well, she doesn't know that,” Scott replied. “Thanks for doing this, Mom. He really has no one and a regular foster family wouldn't have worked for full moons and supernatural emergencies.”

“It’s not a problem and the state will give us a stipend for him living here. It’ll help with the extra expenses plus there’ll be enough for an allowance and savings account for Isaac. This is the best place for him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Isaac thought things were settling down in Beacon Hills, strange disappearances linked to a local hot spot mean that his wolf pack will be hunting. Unfortunately, this means involving Danny and using his unique skills in figuring out what is happening. As the mystery deepens so does the bond between Isaac and Danny but old fears threaten to end their relationship just as it's beginning.

Isaac looked around the guest room that Melissa had said would be his. Scott had rolled in a folding bed to the room explaining that it was where Stiles slept when he stayed over. Isaac opened it up and put on the sheets that he’d be given. He opened his duffle bag and unpacked his meager belongings.

He’d left most of his stuff back at the house and his court appointed advocate was handling the sale of the place. The money was being put, along with the payout from his father’s life insurance, into a college fund for him. They only thing he’d kept was the car but he hadn’t gotten around to replacing the ripped off door yet.

“Isaac! Scott!” Melissa called from downstairs.

Isaac met Scott in the hallway on his way down. Once in the kitchen he could see Melissa in her scrubs with her purse on, ready for work.

“I made a meatloaf and some rice and frijoles,” she explained pointing at various plastic containers. “I’m sorry that we don’t have a bed for you yet, Isaac but maybe on Sunday when I have off we can go to store for one.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“AHHH!” Melissa screamed, swinging her purse in a circle and catching Derek in the temple.

“Mom!” Scott yelled grabbing for her purse before she could land a second blow.

“Melissa,” Isaac said, moving to stand between her and his Alpha. “This is Derek.”

“Derek?!” Melissa asked, looking at him. “Why are you in my house?”

“Isaac’s mine. I look out for him.”

“Okay,” Melissa said. “That doesn’t explain how or why you’re here.”

“I came in through the window in Scott’s room.”

“Not a good enough answer.”

Isaac tried to explain, “Melissa, Derek’s the one who turned me into a werewolf, so he’s my Alpha. He takes care of me.”

“I’d have applied for foster care for Isaac if I knew they wouldn't have turned me down.”

“Yeah, dude. You probably wouldn't have gotten past the screening.” Stiles said coming down the stairs.

“Stiles, where did you come from?” Melissa said turning on the boy.

“The window in Scott’s room.”

“Ms. McCall, Isaac is my responsibility to some extent so I will provide for any furniture or clothes he needs while he’s here. I’ll take him shopping tomorrow.”

“Because you’re the Alpha?”

“He’s Isaac’s Alpha.”

Isaac rolled his eyes at this. When was Scott going to just accept his place in the pack? It seemed like everyone, but him, knew that Scott was the lead beta.

“So, Isaac’s my responsibility.”

“Okay, fine,” Melissa said, before turning to the boys. “If you go out, I want you in the house before I get back from work.”

Melissa settled her purse on her shoulder and walked to Scott giving him a kiss on the temple; she walked to Stiles and did the same. She walked around the kitchen island and stood by Isaac.

“I’m sorry,” he said, backing away from blocking her exit.

“No, Isaac. I was going to kiss you, too, but you’re too tall and I can’t reach.”

Isaac froze looking at her. He knew his eyes must be impossibly wide with no words coming out of his mouth.

“I guess it was stupid,” she said laughing, nervously and trying to walk by him.

“No, Melissa,” he said grabbing her arm as she walked past. “It’s fine.”

He leaned down so she could reach him and smelled her shampoo. He closed his eyes and his wolf senses took over. Strawberries from her hairspray, lilacs in her perfume and bacon from beans she cooked earlier. It smelled like home. He could feel the light press of her lips right by his eye and heat radiated from her kiss to his heart. He missed his mom.

“I’m not kissing you,” Melissa said as she walked by Derek. He threw his hands up, the ‘I didn't ask you,’ evident in his eyebrows.

“What are you even doing here, Derek?” Scott asked.

“Pack meeting, Erica texted that we were meeting here.” Derek said.

“Yeah, we’re all meeting here to go out for Danny’s birthday later.”

“I don’t have plans, Derek,” Isaac said, hoping to diffuse an argument. “We could hang out.”

“Umm, you’re coming with, Isaac,” Stiles interrupted.

“But I wasn’t invited.”

“Neither were Erica and Boyd, but they’re coming,” Stiles said. He grabbed the containers that Melissa had put in the fridge and started dumping the food onto a plate. “Yes, still warm.”

“Hey, that was for us,” Scott said pointing to himself and Isaac.

“Well, you’ve got the whole pack coming over plus Lydia and Allison. This isn’t enough food for everybody. I’m doing you a favor.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Uhm,” Stiles moaned around a spoonful of food. “Dude, these free-ho-lays are amazing.”

“I’ll order some take out from Thai Basil,” Derek said pulling out his phone. “The usual, Isaac?”

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s fine.”

“Allison likes Thai Basil Chicken,” Scott said reluctantly. Isaac knew that he liked Thai and wasn’t going to say no to a free meal, no matter how much he disliked Derek. “And I’ll take a Chicken Pad Thai.”

“Get Lydia Pineapple Fried Rice with Shrimp and I want Kari Puffs and a Thai Iced Coffee.” Stiles added after swallowing an impressive amount of meatloaf.

“I’m not getting you anything, Stiles. You just ate a pile of meatloaf.” Derek said over his shoulder as he walked into the living room to dial the Thai restaurant and place the order. With his werewolf hearing he could hear that Derek was ordering what Stiles had asked for.

“Did you tell your ‘lady friends’ that you were coming out tonight?” Scott said to Stiles. Though from what he knew of Stiles, the boy having “lady friends” seemed unlikely.

“They have names, Scott.”

“Names like Kandy Kane and Rachel Tension.” It was amazing, watching the two boys banter this way. It was very entertaining and didn’t put pressure on Isaac to join in.  
“Hey, Rachel … is a very nice woman.”

“You went to a gay club once and you were adopted by drag queens. And you’re only half gay!”

“Wow, Scott. That’s real P.C., dude. The proper term is bisexual.” At this Isaac, could hear Derek’s heartbeat pick up in the next room. Ha, those two weren't fooling anyone.

“And I did call Kandy and Rachel. They got us a reserved table for tonight, with bottle service.”

“Isaac,” Derek called from the living room. Scott glared towards the living room as if he’d forgotten that he was there. Isaac walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch where Derek was sitting.

“If you don’t want to go tonight, you don’t have to.”

“Do you not want me to go?”

“It’s a gay club, Isaac.”

At that Isaac froze as he usually did when this topic was brought up. Back when Derek had found him in that hole in the cemetery, they had stayed up all night talking. Derek had explained everything he knew about being a werewolf; the good and the bad. Afterwards, Isaac had said yes, eagerly, but before the bite, Derek asked him why. Isaac felt that since Derek had told him everything, he should do the same.

He told Derek about his Mom leaving when he was five and his dad trying so hard to keep up appearances. How his brother Camden had enlisted right out of high school when he realized that their mom had clean out his college fund and college would be a dream deferred. How on Isaac’s 15th birthday the notice came that Camden was gone; an IED in Afghanistan. This was the first day that his father began drinking and that night was the first time he’d hit him.

He told Derek of his short lived rebellion that ended when he cut school and was caught with another boy making out under the bleachers. That night his dad had beat Isaac so bad that he could barely breathe … and being locked in that freezer hadn't helped.

Even now with his father gone and him being a powerful werewolf, when he saw a guy he was attracted to, he could hear his dad calling him a “fag” his voice muffled by the freezer.

He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he snapped them open at the touch of Derek’s hand on the back of his neck. Derek had moved to sit next to him and was pulling Isaac’s face towards his neck. He pressed his nose tight to the skin and inhaled his Alpha’s scent. He could feel the tension seeping away.

“Isaac, it’s my job to take care of you and listen very carefully to my heartbeat when I say this. You are an amazing guy and when you’re ready, any guy would be lucky to have you at his side.”

Isaac took one last breath before a body landed across their laps.

“Puuuuppppyyyyy Piiiiile!” Stiles yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner and Derek’s lecture, Lydia had looked at Isaac and Stiles and vetoed their outfits. She had seemed torn between him and Stiles.

“I got ‘Batman’s’ outfit right here,” Erica said holding up a bag as Stiles sputtered. “I got this.”

“Okay, upstairs Lahey,” Lydia said pointing towards the stairs.

“I don’t have a lot of clothes here,” Isaac said moving where she’d directed.

“Scott, I might be raiding your closet,”

“No prob, Lydia. Isaac and I are sorta bros now.” Beyond Scott, Isaac saw a sad look pass across Derek’s face before he blinked it away.

After rifling through Isaac’s duffle Lydia declared that his wardrobe was abysmal (her word). She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans that he’d had for years. They were Camden’s from before he’d enlisted. They’d been a big snug before the werewolf muscle had come in and now they were decidedly tight.

“Are you sure I should wear these? They have a bunch of holes and seem really faded.”

“They are distressed,” Lydia said. “Jackson would have spent hundreds of dollars on jeans like these.” Isaac’s wolf hearing pick up the slight uptick of Lydia’s heart at the mention of her ex. Derek had been training him to smell emotions and this wasn’t fresh pain coming off the girl. It was more like nostalgia.

Physical affection was not something Isaac was used to but the wolf in him recognized this girl as pack mate. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“I’m over it,” she declared and from her heartbeat he knew it was true. “Come on.”

She led Isaac to Scott’s room and began going through the drawers.

“Looks like Scott cleared out the t-shirt section of Wal-Mart.” Lydia shook her head at the lack of options. Finally, she pulled something out of a drawer that didn’t look like enough fabric. “Perfect.”

Lydia tossed the shirt at Isaac and he quickly changed into the black tank as she walked into the adjoining bathroom. She came out and instructed him to sit on the bed so she could reach his hair. From the scent, she’d grabbed Scott’s styling wax. When she was done, his hair looked disheveled yet the curls were more defined. As he looked in the mirror, he saw himself as an attractive person for the first time.

“I am amazing,” Lydia said. “You look great.”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

“We’re not completely done yet,” she said leading him to the bed and pulling him down to sit next to her. “You know we’re going to The Jungle tonight and with this outfit I put you in, you will likely be getting a lot of attention. Will you be comfortable with that?”

Isaac averted his gaze; a cold tingle running across his scalp.

“Isaac, I was there the day you got caught with Mark, so I know that you’re into guys. You aren’t open about it with us yet and that’s fine. If you want I will make it clear to anyone at The Jungle that you are a hand off territory.”

“I’m worried about people’s reaction; they might not be comfortable around me”

“We love Danny and we love Stiles.” Lydia said. “We don’t love them because their gay or in spite of their sexuality. We love them … and they’re gay.”

“I guess the pack wouldn’t care one way or another.”

“Yeah, I mean your Alpha tries to hide it but he’s obviously got a think for twinks.”

“Seriously,” Isaac said, laughing. “Those two are fooling no one.”

“Erica and I already have a plan,” she said, waving him off. “So hook up for tonight or hands off evening?”

“Well, I don’t know about hooking up but I will be open to some flirtation.”

“Okay, I can work with that.” Lydia stood and led him from the room and downstairs.

“No, I’m not wearing this shirt,” Stiles exclaimed as Isaac descended the stairs. “My arms look like twigs next to his.” Erica had found Stiles a purple sleeveless t-shirt with a Batman logo on it and paired with the black skinny jeans and boots, Isaac had to admit he looked hot.

“You have different target audiences.” Erica explained. “Some guys are looking for a gym body and some prefer twinks, right D?”

“Shut up.” Isaac laughed inside and looked to Scott to catch his eye and see if he’d picked up on the whole Stiles and Derek thing. Instead Scott and Allison were making doe eyes at each other and being sickeningly cute.

“Okay, so the plan tonight is for Stiles to pull a hookup,” Erica declared

“What? I didn’t agree to this plan.” Stiles said. “Besides, the last time I was at the Jungle, no one tried to even look at me.”

“Because you were probably wearing one of your awful plaid shirts or a hoodie.” Lydia said.

“It was a plaid hoodie.” Lydia rolled her eyes, her point made.

“Stiles give me the keys for the Jeep.” Erica said

“You don’t have a license yet, you can’t drive my baby.”

“Derek is driving the Jeep.”

“No I’m not. Clubbing with a bunch of teenagers is not my idea of fun.”

“You have to come, D,” Erica said. “Who’s going to drive Stiles home?”

“Someone else?”

“Scott is going to drive Allison, Lydia and Isaac and Boyd and I might cut out early leaving Stiles all alone … possibly drunk …and vulnerable … at a gay club.”

“Who knows what kind of trouble he might get into?” Lydia added.

“Give me the keys,” Derek said snatching the keys from Stiles. Isaac thought his must be Lydia and Erica’s plan to push the two together.

With the matter settled, the pack got into their various vehicles and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tag says this is a Mahealahey fic and it will be. It's just building up slowly. This is gonna be a very long story with subplots of Sterek and Lydia/Aiden. Just how long you ask? Well, my story map has about 35 points (and it's not finished) and what I've written so far is only 7 of them. Yikes!


End file.
